


Gazette Drabble Collection

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: A collection of drabbles revolving around members of Gazette.





	1. The Reason Why I Care

            Ruki walked into the dressing room and took in the mess Uruha had left. There were clean and dirty clothes scattered carelessly all over Uruha’s corner of the room and beauty products littered his part of the dressing table, everything from a bottle of deodorant to a tub of moisturiser. Most bottles lay on their sides and a lot didn’t even have their lids attached. Closer inspection revealed a patch of spilt nail varnish that had dried onto the surface. It wasn’t even clear, it was pitch black. There was also an almost empty bear bottle from when the guitarist had been celebrating the end of the tour. Ruki would have ignored the mess had it not spread across to his part of the dressing table. The guitarist was entitled to keep his space how he wanted but he should have more respect for others.

Uruha had obviously been borrowing his stuff again, that was his can of hair spray lying on the floor. It wasn’t that he minded Uruha borrowing his things. He just wished the other man would listen when he was asked to keep them in order. Making a mess was one thing. Making a mess of Ruki’s stuff was another.

            Annoyed Ruki began to tidy up the mess that had spread into his personal space. Why couldn’t Uruha have more respect? Why did he have to put up with this on a daily basis? Not just here but in their own home?

            “Ruki,” Uruha called as he entered the room before taking in the look on Ruki’s face. “Is something wrong?”

            “Is that my belt? I told you I wanted to wear that belt tonight.” Ruki complained. Once again Uruha had managed to annoy him without even trying. Why couldn’t he just listen to what Ruki had to say? Why did he put up with this? Why didn’t he just find a new boyfriend who actually listened?

            “Don’t you think it looks sexier on me?” Uruha pouted.

            “That’s not the point. I wanted to wear it,” Ruki responded. “I told you that I wanted to wear that belt. You never listen to me.”

            “I do!” Uruha cried out, denying Ruki’s accusation. “I was listening to you this morning when you mentioned that CD you wanted. That’s why I bought it for you.”

            “You bought it me?” Ruki asked.

            “See,” Uruha said pulling a t-shirt off the table, revealing a wrapped up present which he then handed to Ruki.

            “Ruki, I love you forever, Uruha.” Ruki said, reading the writing Uruha had written on the paper.

            “It’s true.” Uruha confirmed wrapping his arms loosely around Ruki’s waist. In that simple action all the irritation at the guitarist vanished from Ruki’s mind.

            “This is why I love you,” Ruki told his lover. “Just when I feel about ready to strangle you, you do something like this and I know you care.”


	2. Uruha's Pretty Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uruha is horny and decides it's about time he got himself a boyfriend. Somebody kind, beautiful and generous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has intentionally bad English.

            Once upon a time there was a man named Uruha. He had blond hair and was very pretty. Everyone wanted to call Uruha their boyfriend. Yes everyone, from little girls to married old men. Everyone in the whole world wanted to call Uruha theirs. Except his family of course because that’s gross. Also, Uruha is already theirs, as he’s their brother or son. But they don’t want sex with Uruha because that’s icky.

            Uruha however didn’t want to have sex with anyone. He wanted a nice man about his age that would treat him nicely and buy him pretty things. He just didn’t know who that man should be, as he had so many people offering to be his. Even when he looked at pretty men who were about his age, there were still a lot.

            One day Uruha was feeling especially horny and decided he needed to choose a man. After a lot of thought, he decided the best option was one of his band mates as they were always nice to him and were all pretty young boys around his own age. He was sure if he made one of them his boyfriend they would be even nicer and buy him nice things and he could buy them nice things too, as he knew what nice things they liked.

            However Uruha still had four nice men to choose from, so he sat down and thought some more. The first one to be crossed off the list was Kai because he already had a pretty young boyfriend called Miyavi. Uruha was jealous because that meant Kai was happier than him and already had someone to buy him pretty things. But he was going to solve it soon, so that was ok.

            Reita too was not an option, as he was too far in the closet to admit he was gay. However Uruha knew Reita was gay because he knew stuff like this as he was the gayest man in the band and could always tell if someone else was gay or not.

            That left Ruki and Aoi. It was a hard decision because they were both nice to him and pretty and Uruha didn’t know what to do so he decided to ask Kai.

            “Kai.” Uruha said when he and Kai were alone as this was a private conversation and he didn’t want anybody else to hear because it was private. “I want to have sex but I don’t have a boyfriend.”

            “I think you should get a boyfriend.” Kai said helpfully. Only it wasn’t helpful because Uruha had already figured that out himself.

            “I know that already. I figured it out myself. You’re not being very helpful.” Uruha complained.

            “I’m sorry.” Said Kai, looking sad because he wanted to be helpful as it made him nice. Kai was very nice because he was Kai and Kai was nice.

            “I decided to date one of my band friends.” Uruha announced, with a smile.

            “Ok. But don’t make them sad because then the band might split up.” Kai said intelligently. Uruha hadn’t thought of that.

            “I’ll be nice.” Uruha promised.

            “And you can’t date me because I have Miyavi.” Kai announced.

            “I know,” Uruha agreed. “And I can’t date Reita because he’s in the closet.”

            “I think he’s straight.” Kai commented.

            “No. He’s in the closet. Not an actual closet, the gay man closet that isn’t really a closet at all, just what people say when they lie and say they like girls when really like men.” Uruha announced.

            “Unless their girls. Then they say they like boys when really they like girls,” Kai added. “I know about the closet too.”

            “You do because you’re smart,” Uruha agreed. “That’s why I need your help.”

            “Oh ok.” Kai agreed.

            “I don’t know who I like more, Ruki or Aoi.” Uruha announced.

            “Well who do you think is prettier.” Kai asked.

            “They’re both very pretty but Aoi because he is prettier.” Uruha announced.

            “And who is nicer?” Kai asked.

            “Aoi is nice to me,” Uruha announced. “But so is Ruki. I think Aoi is nicer though. Aoi makes me laugh and the other day he bought me a starbucks and I didn’t ask but I wanted it and he knew I did so he bought it me.”

            “I think you should date Aoi.” Kai announced and Uruha nodded.

            “What is Aoi thinks I’m ugly?” Uruha asked. “No never mind. He won’t think that because I’m not ugly. I’m pretty.”

            “You’re very pretty.” Kai agreed. “Everyone likes you because your pretty and nice.”

            “They do.” Uruha agreed as he left to find Aoi.

 

            “Hello Uruha. I came because you called me.” Aoi said, as Uruha opened the front door to his house.

            “Hello Aoi,” Uruha said letting his friend in. “I called you because I want to have sex with you.”

            “I don’t know,” Aoi said. “What if we have sex and you go off and have sex with someone else?”

            “I won’t. I only want it with you,” Uruha announced. “I want you to be my boyfriend and be nice to me and buy me pretty things. I’ll buy you pretty things too.”

            “Ok,” Aoi agreed. “I will be your boyfriend because you are pretty and nice to me and made my hair really pretty that time we played hairdressers.”

            “That was a fun game.” Uruha agreed happily. He now had a nice boyfriend who would buy him pretty things and be nice to him and they could have sex whenever they wanted because they were boyfriends and that was what boyfriends did.

 

Uruha and Aoi had lots and lots of sex and lived happily ever after.

 

The end.


	3. Birthday Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year Reita insists on being the first to wish kai happy Birthday but this year things turn out a little different.

            Kai settled down on the couch, wearing nothing put his old tracksuit bottoms clutching the phone in his hand as he waited for Reita to give him his usual birthday call. Reita always insisted on being first to wish him happy birthday and so at exactly midnight the phone would ring so he could do just that.

            Kai began to wonder what presents he would receive, no matter how rich he got he always loved presents. His mother would have cooked him something. She always did. She was the best cook Kai knew and had taught him everything she knew. Still no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t match her cooking skills. His parents would have a present for him as well. Something they considered practical. Last year it had been a sat-nav for his car, which Kai had faked appreciation for. Just because he lost his things all the time didn’t mean he’d lose himself. He only ever drove around the city anyway.

            The rest of the band would have arranged a surprise party for him. They did it every year and the party itself was no longer really a surprise only the theme. Last year it had been cowboy themed and Reita had turned up on his doorstep in a cowboy costume and forced Kai to put on one of his own. Then Kai had been forced upon a horse, despite not knowing how to even ride one, and been led to a hotel where the party was being held. It had been embarrassing in the good way and he knew he’d be disappointed if anything less was arranged this year.

            They’d have presents too. Ruki’s was always something to wear. Everyone got clothes from him. Uruha liked to give people expensive alcohol which he’d later ‘help’ you drink. The others however were less predictable. Aoi tried his hardest to find something unique, whilst Reita would usually find something completely crazy. His favourite thing was to give you a joke present first before finally revealing whatever real present he had bought you.

            Kai had only just begun to wonder what joke Reita was going to play on him this year, when he heard the doorbell ring and grabbed for the phone.

            “Hello?” H said into the phone before it occurred to him that the phone hadn’t rung. It was exactly twelve and quickly he hung up so Reita could get through.

            Annoyed he went to answer the door, hoping Reita wouldn’t ring while he was gone but suspecting he would. Reita had never not called him at 12 before. Not in all the years he had know him.

            “Reita!” Kai cried in surprise, as he saw the blond at his door holding a huge bouquet of red and white roses.

            “Happy Birthday,” Reita said with a grin. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

            “Thanks and what?” Kai asked, taking the flowers from the blond. Surely Reita hadn’t asked him to be his boyfriend?

            “Will you be my boyfriend?” Reita repeated. “I can’t get that one kiss out of my mind. I want more Kai. It’s ok if you say no. It’s your birthday. I won’t even get upset. Promise.”

            “I don’t know. It’s…. ok.” Kai stammered happily, dropping the flowers and flinging his arms around Reita.

            “Really?” Reita asked in shock. “You’d date me?”

            “Of course. For one thing you gave me the best kiss I had ever experienced.” Kai told him firmly.

            “Maybe this one will be better.” Reita suggested, as he placed his lips on Kai’s.

            “I’m not so sure, I think they’re equal” Kai responded thoughtfully. “One thing is for sure though, this is the best birthday call I’ve ever received from you.”


	4. The Chef's Wooden Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyavi gets bored and Kai won't let him help cook, so he does some "cooking" of his own

            “Why can’t I help?” Miyavi complained to his boyfriend Kai. “I want to cook too.”

            “You just make a mess.” Kai complained and Miyavi sighed. All he wanted was to help Kai. Why was Kai being so stubborn.

            “Can’t I just help stir?” Miyavi complained, grabbing a wooden spoon.

            “Last time you stirred half of the food ended up on the back wall.” Kai reminded him.

            “Whatever.” Miyavi complained.

            “Don’t you have anything to do?” Kai asked.

            “No, I’m bored,” Miyavi sulked. “I suppose I could just stick this spoon up my ass.”

            “You do that.” Kai said, not really paying attention to the other man.

            “I will. I bet it’s more fun that you in my ass.” Miyavi complained, annoyed at Kai for being too busy to cure his boredom.

            “Sure, go please yourself.” Kai agreed. Having missed the spoon comment he assumed Miyavi was just going to do some regular one-man love making.

            “I will.” Miyavi announced, as he left a stressed-out Kai in peace.

 

            Miyavi sat naked on his side of their bed and stared at the spoon. Was he really going to stick it inside him? Why not? It couldn’t hurt that much if he used the handle end and it’d teach Kai to ignore him.

            Miyavi reached for the lube and carefully prepared the spoon before sticking it inside himself. It didn’t really do much, it was too thin to cause real pressure. Experimentally he moved it round and grinned as he hit some nerves experiencing some pleasure.

            Deliberately exaggerating his moans and sighs to attract Kai’s attention, Miyavi began to rub at his penis trying to make it hard.

 

            Kai finished what he was doing and left the pans to boil as he went to cure Miyavi of his boredom. He could hear Miyavi moaning in the bedroom and knew it was just his way of getting attention. Well if that was what Miyavi wanted, he might as well give it him. He opened the door and stared at his lover in shock.

            “Miyavi?” He asked. “What on earth.”

            “I’m cooking,” Miyavi grinned. “But you’re right, I’m rubbish at it.”

            “I use that for cooking. Real cooking” Kai complained.

            “Not anymore,” Miyavi grinned cheekily. “Kai help me. You always were a better chef.”

            “I am,” Kai agrees. “But if you don’t mind, I think I’m going to use a recipe that doesn’t involve a spoon.”

            “The spoons rubbish.” Miyavi agreed, as Kai crawled onto the bed and began to kiss him. And like that, Miyavi’s boredom was cured.


	5. Secret's Within The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know what your friends might be doing when there sitting in a dark corner.

            “Uruha, what are you doing?” Aoi hissed, as he felt his lover’s hand move up from his thigh and rub softly against a more sensitive and much more private area. They were in a club sitting at a table in the corner watching their friends dance, hardly the place for Uruha to be doing something like this.

            “I’m doing you a favour,” Uruha replied with a flirtatious smile. “You know you want it.”

            “I do, but not here. Somebody might see.” Aoi complained.

            “They won’t - it’s too dark and the table is in the way.” Uruha replied.

            “Uruha!” Aoi gasped, as Uruha began to squeeze gently. Uruha was right, he wanted this. He wanted it bad. In fact, he’d spent the last half hour trying to think of a decent excuse to get the two of them out of here so they could go home, or at least somewhere private.

            “Be quiet,” Uruha warned. “That is unless you want people to know.”

            “Baby, you’re so bad.” Aoi complained as he gave in. He was already becoming hard. He might as well let Uruha deal with it.

            “I’m bad.” Uruha agreed, moving his hand away entirely. A moment later he was kissing Aoi with one leg on the bench seat and the other between Aoi’s legs, rubbing hard against his hardening penis, his own was rubbing against Aoi’s thigh but that wasn’t important. He ignored the pleasure, this wasn’t about him. It was about his lover. His lover who seemed to have lost all self-control and was arching his body towards Uruha’s leg, wanting more.

            Aoi’s hands slid down Uruha’s body, grabbing his butt and pulling him down hard against him. Now it wasn’t Uruha rubbing against him, it was him rubbing Uruha against him. He was now the one that had control. The kiss broke but Aoi clung onto Uruha, refusing to let go. Uruha could be such a tease that he sometimes felt he had to grasp what little control he had.

            “But Aoi, somebody might see.” Uruha teased, grinning as Aoi let go. He always was so self-conscious. Why was a mystery. The older man was beautiful inside and out. Uruha could see it, their friends could see, even strangers on the street could see it. Why couldn’t Aoi? Why could Aoi only see his own flaws?

            “Hold me.” Uruha begged as he leant against Aoi, a strong arm reached across his back and he smiled happily. “Love you.” He announced, as his hand once more returned to the bulge in Aoi’s trousers rubbing it hard. He could feel Aoi stiffen every time a moan almost escaped and he grinned. Aoi’s pleasure was just so easy for him to control.

            Uruha quickly undid Aoi’s trousers and slid his hand inside the man’s boxers, taking a firm grasp of the erection inside. His strokes were firm and determined. He wasn’t messing around anymore. He wanted Aoi to cum here, in the middle of a crowded club where anyone could see if only they cared enough to look

            “Oh baby...” Aoi sighed, biting his lip to hold back any sounds escaping. It would be so easy for him to lose control now but he couldn’t. He could only sit here holding his lover to him as if nothing unusual was taking place. As if Uruha wasn’t causing wave after wave of pleasure to travel up his spine.

            Uruha could hear Aoi’s breath coming in sharp gasps, proof that he was close and sure enough moments later his body jerked and his hand became sticky with the mess Aoi had just made.

            “You’re so dirty. Look you’ve made a mess of yourself again.” Uruha scolded, removing his hand and licking away any signs he had anything to do with Aoi’s predicament.

            “It’s your fault.” Aoi complained.

            “Don’t blame me. You could have said no.” Uruha said with a shrug, as he watched Aoi redo his trousers, get up and then head towards the bathroom to clean himself up. Uruha had no worries and was content to sit back and watch his friends dance once more. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, and hopefully it wouldn’t be the last.


	6. Real Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daigo finds Uruha enjoying a moment of self-pleasure and can't resist the temptation

            The blond was sat on the bed naked with his legs slightly spread, his hands stimulation his erection with a desperate efficiently that showed he just wanted to cum and didn't care about any other pleasure the act might bring. This was a horny man desperate for release and unbeknownst to the blond, he wasn't alone in the room.

            Stepping out of the adjacent bathroom, Daigo stopped and stared at the man on the bed jerking himself off. His mouth hung open and his cock twitched in arousal at the sight. He'd been lying if he said he hadn't pictured this man in his fantasies, he'd be in denial if he claimed the blond didn't turn him on.

            “Uruha, Would you like a hand?” Daigo asked, with no attempt to hide his feelings. He was a slut and the whole gay community knew it, just like they also knew how easy Uruha could be.

            “How about a mouth?” Uruha asked and Daigo obediently crawled onto the bed and began sucking the other off but within a minute Uruha had changed his mind.

            “Stop,” Uruha ordered. “Come with me.”

            “Have I done something wrong?” Daigo asked but Uruha didn't respond and simply walked into the bathroom Daigo had previously left. Standing in front of a full-length mirror he waited for Daigo.

            “Stand behind me and jerk me off,” Uruha replied. “Tonight you’re my slave.”

            “Yes master.” Daigo replied, pressing his body against Uruha and letting his hands wander over the soft skin before his left hand wrapped around Uruha's length. He jerked the other off quickly, whilst his free hand took the chance to feel Uruha's body.

            With eyes glued to the mirror, Daigo couldn't believe the sight he was seeing, such sexy perfection that turned his body into nothing but a container filled with lust and sexual energy. When Uruha came, Daigo thought he was in heaven and without hesitation he followed Uruha's next command.

            “Clean the mirror.” Uruha ordered, pointing to the glass that was now covered with his cum. Without any need for any more explanation, Daigo was by the cold glass licking away Uruha's mess in pure bliss. Tonight was going to be special because tonight two legends were finally together for a night of passion without restrictions or rules. Tonight anything could happen and Daigo was nothing more than Uruha's slave. This was no high school romance, there would be no fairy tale kisses or words of affection. Tonight was a night of sex, passion and orgasmic pleasure. This was his real love.


End file.
